


The Ladies Choice

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobia Warning, M/M, asshole lotor, happy end, rewritten, this is one of my old one shots rewritten, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Keith always had a lowkey crush on his best friend Lotor, but Lotor was known to be good with the ladies.





	The Ladies Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ladies Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335613) by Me. 



> PLEASE KNOW THERE IS HOMOPHOBIA IN THIS SO DON'T READ IF IT UPSETS YOU! It's also an AU where they are all in high school, so picture them around 17 years old. Also, Lotor doesn't have purple skin. Picture him as a human.

Girls had never seemed to have taken Keith's fancy. He never figured out what it was, they were cute and all but hell, he wouldn't date one. The dark-haired boy always seemed to notice boys a lot more. Everything about them, their eyes, their laughs, the way they acted when they thought no one else was around.

There was one boy in particular that made him feel some sort of way. Platinum blonde long hair, smart-ass attitude and a stare which could kill. Tall, sassy, yet also extremely kind when you got to know him. What more could anyone wish for?

Lotor and Keith's had been friends for the longest time, since they were just wee children. They'd grown up together, always hanging around each other even if it wasn't really obvious. Lotor had helped him through bullying he endured as a child, helped him with his school work when he began to fail, kept him smiling when he was down.

"Heads up!" The loud rumble of a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, but it was too late. The football had smacked Keith square in the face, knocking him back with quite some force. He landed with a loud thud which echoed around the nearly empty sports hall. He sat himself up as best he could, rubbing the patch on the back of his head where he'd collided with the floor.

"Are you okay?" Hunk and Lance were at the boy's side in mere seconds, knelt down as they helped him sit up straight. They didn't want to get him up straight away, as the collision he had with the floor was a nasty one, to say the least. "We tried to warn you, you seemed so out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine Lance. Thank you." Keith replied, squinting as the throbbing at the back of his head suddenly became very apparent. He groaned, feeling very dizzy and woozy. The two helped him off to the side, stopping the practice to help tend to the wounded. "Just hurts a butt load, you know?"

The brunette boy grinned at Keith, handing him a small towel-covered ice pack to place on the bump he'd acquired. Keith glanced up to see Lotor staring at him from across the hall, his face just as plain as before and yet his expression seemed almost disappointed. He felt his heart drop as he looked back down, unaware of the fuss going on around him. Pidge was trying her best to look concerned, but she kept letting out little bursts of giggles till eventually, she had to leave from laughing so hard. That girl was just a laughter machine.

"You aren't going to be able to carry on like this, mate." Lance frowned, kneeling down in front of him. The injured boy nodded his head slowly, letting out a defeated sigh as he leant back against the wall, the rest of the players watching him. He hated the attention on him, he just wanted it to go away. 

"It's his own fault for zoning out. It's what you get." Lotor added in as he walked over, pushing his tied up hair back over his shoulder. Lance turned and glared at him, only for the other to roll his eyes and walk back to his original spot. 

"He's right. I shouldn't have zoned out. My fault it happened."

****

Lotor left practise alone, leaving Keith to walk out with Pidge by his side for once. To no surprise, a flock of girls had already made their way over to the blonde, chatting and flirting like their lives depended on it. Lotor didn't shoo them away, in fact, if anything he enjoyed the female attention. It hurt Keith to see that happen before him, knowing that they had a billion times more chance than he ever would. 

Keith walked home alone that evening, head hung low to hide the fact his eyes were red from crying. He didn't know why he was crying, he expected the shock of the ball hitting him had finally caught up. He didn't want to think he was crying over Lotor, that was just a stupid thing to do. 

He felt a vibrating in his pocket, and once he realised it was his phone he swiftly pulled it out and checked to see who was phoning him. The screen lit up with Lotor's name, and Keith felt his heart jump up to his throat. He took a deep breath before answering, sitting on the small stone wall next to him.

_"So you decided to walk home alone tonight?"_

"You seemed busy." Keith replied bluntly, swinging his legs as he waited for the other caller to respond to him. It wasn't usual for Keith to be like this, but at this point in time he really couldn't care less.

_"You say that as if it's a bad thing. I can do what I like after all, it's not like we're dating."_

Keith nodded to himself, knowing all too well Lotor wouldn't see him do so. The lonely boy let out a silent sigh, looking around the dimly lit street as he pushed himself off the wall continuing to walk himself home. He didn't want to stay out too late; the dark scared him.

"Yeah."

_"You sound disappointed."_

"Don't exactly appreciate being told something is my own fault, Lotor." He snapped, furrowing his brows and he kicked at the pebbles below his feet, turning the last corner before arriving at his home. "And yeah, we aren't dating. You make it sound as if that thought disgusts you!"

_"It does."_

Silence. 

Keith had never experienced a pain quite like this before. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, and he felt it tear at his heart at the same damn time. 

_"It's just.. Wrong. Urgh, no thanks."_

Lotor  _laughed_. He  _laughed_. Keith felt anger boil inside of him, and he was pretty sure steam was blowing out his ears like a damn steam train. He was swift to hang up the phone and throw it into his bag, before storming off inside the house and straight up to his bedroom. Never in his life had he experienced so many powerful emotions all at one time. The boy just wanted to shut out the world, scream into his pillow, just break down and cry. 

The school bag had a faint noise buzzing from it again, but he knew exactly who it would be, and refused to even go near that bag. However, curiosity eventually got to him and he reached for the bag, fishing his phone out in record time. Multiple missed calls and texts from Lotor. 

_'Keith?'_

_'Keith.'_

_'Answer me.'_

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

_'Wait, are you one of them?'_

_'You're a homo. Yikes.'_

Each text made Keith more and more upset, and the tears were soon spilling down his flushed cheeks. He never knew that his best friend was such a homophobic twat. It never really came up in any conversations, but he wished he'd found out about this sooner. His heart felt as if it was about to give up beating; he felt like he was drowning and there was no surface to breathe. 

****

Football practise the next day was going to be awkward to say the very least. Keith was debating on whether or not it was even worth going. Perhaps the others would agree with Lotor and Keith would have to leave the team. He'd have to leave the school and flee the country if anyone else found out!

"Well if it isn't the little homo." Lotor's voice rang through Keith's ears, stopping him dead in his tracks. He froze up completely, unable to move. The corridor was empty, only the two of them around. He wished there were more people around, he wished there was someone there to save his sorry ass.

"Go away, Lotor." Yam's spoke up, keeping his head low as Lotor walked in front of him. He didn't dare look into the piercing eyes of the boy stood directly in front of him. 

"Aw, aren't you just adorable. If I'd known you were a fag earlier I would've never been friends with such a creep as you." Lotor sneered, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he bent down to Keith's height. He knew that he absolutely hated when people did that; he knew Keith hated conflict too. 

"Shut up!" Keith exclaimed, his fists balled at his sides as he finally glared up at the boy in front of him. Lotor had a devilish grin slapped on his face as he stared at Keith, his hands still shoved into his pockets. "How dare you speak about me like that!"

"Look at you, poor defenceless Keith. Do you have a crush on me? Is that why you always followed me around like a lost puppy?"

Keith stayed silent at Lotor's taunt, letting his shoulders shrug as he sighed, lowering his head once again and letting his fists unball themselves. He couldn't hide the fact he had a massive crush on Lotor. He wouldn't deny it either.

Keith pushed past Lotor, walking to get to the sports hall as quick as possible, but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back with great force. He spun around and looked up, seeing Lotor looking down at him, the smirk on his face gone. His heart felt like it was about to out beat itself, and it didn't look like Lotor was about to leave Keith alone any time soon. There was a silence between the two, and Keith wanted nothing more than to run and hide himself away from the blonde who had a death grip on his wrist. 

"Let me go..." Keith begged, trying to tug his wrist out of Lotor's hand, tears brimming his eyes as they threatened to spill over. He kept tugging at his arm, trying to free himself so he could flee, maybe go hide behind Shiro or someone like that. Lotor said nothing, just cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy or something. Keith eventually stopped struggling, too exhausted to try carry on. He'd had little sleep the night before, and it sure as hell was biting him in the ass now. "Please..."

Once again, Keith's pleas were to no avail, Lotor kept his grip just as tight as before. By now, Keith already had tears running down his face, he just wanted to get away from it all; he wanted to go home and sleep and never come back to this school to face Lotor again. 

"Lotor, what the hell are you doing?" A voice rang through the empty corridor, causing the blonde to release Keith from his grip. Keith fell to the floor, clutching his wrist with his other hand as he rubbed it. He kept his head low as Lotor walked past him and out of sight. Keith could hear quick foot steps approaching him, and when he looked up he saw Lance, Hunk and Shiro all bent down in front of him with concerned looks spread across their faces. "Keith are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a long story, Lance." Keith half-heartedly laughed, still rubbing his wrist as if it would relieve some of the throbbing pain. Shiro scowled, before pushing himself up. He rested a hand on Lance's shoulder, signalling that he was going somewhere and would be back soon. Lance placed his hand on Shiro's before getting up himself.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked, tilting his head to the side as he waited for Shiro's response. 

"I'm going after Lotor. I'll be back soon, I won't cause any trouble I promise you, okay?" Shiro smiled softly, leaning in to quickly place a kiss to Lance's lips, before running off after the blonde. Keith sat wide eyed on the floor, staring up at Lance in front of him.

"Woah woah woah, wait Lance you never said-"

"That Shiro and I are dating?" Lance grinned down at Keith, holding a hand out to help him up off the floor. Keith was quick to take the offer, using Lance's hand to help pull himself off the floor. Hunk stood up too, patting the top of Keith's back as he smiled at him. "Not a problem now, is it?"

"No no no, it's not any problem with me! In fact, I uh... I'm just like you, so to say. It might not go down too well with Lotor though. That's why he..." Keith frowned, remembering the events that happened with Lotor. It still confused him, as to why Lotor would act in such a disgusting manner. The three turned to face one end of the corridor as a faint sound of shouting and foot steps were heard rumbling down the halls.

Soon enough, Lotor and Shiro were back with the other three, Shiro looking pissed as all hell with Lotor simply stood next to him, arms folded across his chest. Hunk and Lance instinctively stepped in front of Keith to protect him, the frightened boy gladly taking cover behind the two. 

"Shiro, I thought you said you weren't going to cause any trouble?" Lance sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he frowned at Shiro. Lotor chuckled lowly, causing Shiro to smack the back of his head. "Shiro!"

"I'm sorry, Lance. But after hearing what he had to say I couldn't help but get mad." Shiro replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding the gaze of his partner. Lance looked to Lotor, who was still acting just as big as his ego. 

"Lotor? You have something to say to us?" Lance tapped his foot impatiently, raising a brow at the blonde as he waited for an answer. Lotor dropped his arms to his side and rolled his eyes.

"Just that you fags are disgusting and I wish I'd never made friends with any of you. You all disgust me." Lotor spat, crossing his arms once again and smirking like he'd just kicked a cat.

"Lotor, how dare you speak like that!" Hunk snapped, never being really one to shout, so it caught everyone off guard. Even Lotor jumped back, throwing his hands up to protect himself as Hunk strode over to him. Shiro was quick to react and stepped between them, stopping the brunette in his tracks. "The fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Hunk, please!" Keith stepped out from behind Lance, shouting over the noise. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, confused as to what he was going to do. Hunk walked back over to Lance and Shiro stepped back from Lotor, leaving Lotor and Keith to talk face to face. "Let me handle this."

"Keith, dude, I-"

"Don't call me that."

"Keith, let me explain?"

"What is there to explain about Lotor? You're acting like this because you think it's cool? You think it's funny? Do you like to hurt people? Are we even considered people to you?" The dark-haired boy never really shouted at anyone before, but no one was going to stop him right now. That seemed like a dangerous task no one wanted to endure.

"Of course you're people to me, you're all my friends," Lotor admitted, lowering his head and fiddling with his fingers absent-mindedly. Keith scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, walking closer to the blonde.

"Friends? You can't say all this nasty shit to us and expect us to be your friends, Lotor. That's not how it works. You said you wish you had never befriended us and now you're saying we're friends? What is going on with you?!" At the point, Keith was flailing his arms about as he talked, being overly gesticulative. Lance and Hunk made sure to take a step back to avoid being slapped. Everyone else watched silently as Keith ranted at Lotor, the blonde finally cowering.

It was silent for what seemed for hours, but eventually, Lotor promptly turned and rushed away, leaving the other four to their own. As soon as Lotor had turned the corner, Keith let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on his chest, letting out a relieved laugh as he looked at Shiro, then back at Lance and Hunk. The other three laughed too, surrounding Keith in a tight hug.

****

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Keith shouted back into the sports hall, waving and smiling as he walked out. He looked up at the dark night sky and watched as the stars twinkled. He loved to watch the stars, they calmed him. They'd stayed quite late for practice tonight, but they wanted to be the best football team they could be.

It didn't seem to take Keith long to get home on this night, he didn't really know why. His mind was elsewhere and his feet had carried him home, but he wasn't complaining. As he rounded the corner to his house, he saw someone waiting at his front door. He squinted to try to see who it was, and when he realised who it was he almost jogged to the door, his brows furrowed together as he stared at the boy sat on his front doorstep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Keith whisper-shouted, catching Lotor's attention from his phone screen. The blonde stood up, shoving his phone into his back pocket. "I need an answer."

"I'm really, really sorry for how I've been acting over the past few days. It was wrong of me and I'm an ass for doing so. I guess I was just scared and was trying to hide my own feelings. I know you won't forgive me, but I just needed to get it off my chest that I really do like you and maybe some day we can be friends again." Lotor spoke slowly and steadily, his usual blank expression on his face as he spoke. Keith stood there, brows raised at Lotor's extremely weird and on the spot confession. The blonde gently grabbed Keith's chin and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller boy's lips. Keith was quick to kiss back, but Lotor ended the kiss quick after, saying nothing before he walked away, leaving Keith to process what had just happened. After a few long seconds, Keith snapped back to reality and ran after Lotor.

"What the hell, Lotor?" Keith called out as he ran, causing his friend to stop and turn to face him. Keith reached him, brows knitted together. Lotor tucked his long hair behind his ears, wondering why Keith had run after him like that. "You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Why not?" Lotor replied, genuinely curious. Keith let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"What happened today, Lotor? Why would you say such vile, cruel things to us and then come to my house and _kiss_ me? Are you trying to mess with me or some sick shit like that?" Keith spoke fast, the hurt in his voice present as ever. 

"I... I really have no explanation as to why I acted in such a manner today. Or yesterday. I've never felt like this for anyone, let alone a guy. It scared me and I guess I tried to push you away so I wouldn't have to deal with rejection or fear of judgement." Lotor admitted, letting out a disappointed sigh. Keith took a deep breath before reaching out and grasping Lotor's hand, the both of them somewhat hesitant. 

"Doing what you did was more than wrong, you know that. You admitted what you did and you apologised. I forgive you," Keith looked up at Lotor with a slight smile tugging at his lips, his thumb rubbing the back of Lotor's hand. "If you ever do anything like that again though, I will be gone for good. Tomorrow you need to apologise to the others too."

"I know, thank you, Keith. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Lotor grinned and it almost looked as if he was going to cry too. Perhaps this all just over-whelmed him a little too much. The air around them was chilly and it nipped at their skin, causing Keith to shiver slightly. At this reaction, Lotor was swift to pull the smaller boy into a tight hug, protecting him from the cold air surrounding them. 

"C'mon, let's get you inside." With that, they both disappeared into Keith's house. 

What an eventful day it had been.


End file.
